


Crypt

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [169]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Eric take shelter from a herd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crypt

“This is like every bad horror movie cliché all come to life at once.” Eric leaned back against the cold marble and sighed, “And I think the bag I left in the car was the one with water in it.”

There wasn’t a lot of light in the small building, but he could still see Aaron’s shrug. They were shut inside a small family crypt in a very old cemetery, and sitting on the marble slabs that housed the bones of that family. It had been the best available choice when they had gotten separated from the vehicles by a herd of roamers. A small stained glass window, set in the small dome of the roof, was what gave the only light, and Aaron had already cautioned against using their flashlights.

“I think we can get along without that for a few hours. As long as the herd keeps passing we should be able to get out of here in an hour or two.” No matter what the situation he always seemed calm. It was almost annoying.

“And what do you propose that we do for those two hours?” There was a teasing lilt to Eric’s voice that made Aaron freeze in place before slowly turning to look at his boyfriend.

“Why? Do you have an idea?”

“I might.” Eric grinned, “Did your high school have a favorite make-out spot? Mine did.   A place like this actually. You could come over here and we could keep each other warm.”

Aaron stared at him for a few more seconds, “Are you seriously suggesting that we make-out like teenagers while stuck inside a crypt waiting for a herd of roamers to pass?” His lips quirked a little as he tried to maintain his look of incredulity.

Eric saw through that immediately though, “Absolutely. Like you said, we have two hours and I can’t think of anything better to do. Can you?”

“You know, this is how people usually died during those bad horror movies.” Aaron hesitated only slightly before getting up from the coffin he had been sitting on. “We’re not telling Deanna about this when we get back to Alexandria.” He didn’t waste any more time in getting across the crypt to Eric’s side.


End file.
